


Difficult Decision

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [26]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom!Link, Gags, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Sub!Rhett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Link's collection may just be too big. He debates over which gag he should use on his tall blond.





	Difficult Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Feet | **Gags** | Bukkake | Ass Worship

Link hummed, gags were such a versatile and underused item. One could be used to silence or muffle the tall blond, one could be used to keep his mouth wide open. The ranged from simple items to more complicated.  
  
Rhett liked the ball gag, made him flush with embarrassment and excitement when Link would pull it out. Link honestly preferred the spider gag, how it would keep the man's mouth wide open for him to use how he saw fit. How it would usually wind up with the blond drooling all over himself.  
  
Link let his fingers brush over the ball gag. The last time he had used it flashed through his mind. Rhett tied to the bed, legs spread with his feet flush on the floor. Hands pulled straight over his head to make sure it would be easy for Link to roll him over if needed. The black silicone ball held snugly in place by a leather strap, soft moans and huffs of breath making the gag move slightly. Link smiled before tugging a blindfold over gray eyes.  
  
Rhett had hardly been able to stay quiet, his constant chatter garbled behind drool and the ball. Link smiled as he remembered how eagerly Rhett had painted his own chest before Link had even sank into his tight body. Making the tall man shudder and moan with overstimulation.  
  
Next he ran his fingers over the spider gag, originally they had been using a simple O-ring, but with the larger size ring, it tended to slip and that just wouldn't do. So the dark haired man had gotten the gag that would hold his lover's mouth open. The last time they had used this one had been fun.  
  
He had been slowly stroking himself as Rhett bounced up and down on a vibrating dildo, to which Link had the remote. With the blond's head tilted forward he could see when the saliva started to drip from his spread open mouth. The dark haired man curled a finger towards him, beckoning the blond towards him.  
  
The dark haired man lead the blond towards the bathroom, fixing the suction base to the tile wall before helping the tall man sink back down onto the dildo. Rhett moaned out, the angle different from when he had been bouncing on it on the floor. Link only hummed before sliding a hand into Rhett's hair and guiding his dick along the damp bottom lip.  
  
Link had made Rhett bounce between the unforgiving wall and choking on his own length until it was too much for the blond to handle. Rhett coughing and sputtering on Link's release before the dark haired man sank to his knees and gave the blond the relief he was seeking in his own mouth.  
  
Link hummed before he smiled at the more recent addition to their collection, a muffle gag with a dildo attached to it. Maybe he would be tying Rhett's hands behind his back and making the man work for it today.  
  
The dark haired man shut the drawer, if he couldn't make up his mind, maybe it would depend on the blond's behavior instead.

**Author's Note:**

> There are so many gags. It was going to be over whelming if I had picked to many. But I like this being short and sweet. Well _sweet_.
> 
> If you liked this, come yell at me [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
